DPA24
| prev_chapter=A New Battle Begins! | next_chapter=Clash! Hareta vs. Koya | chapter=DP | }} Hareta's Heart's Desire (Japanese: ハレタの熱き思い Hareta's Heated Emotions) is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The Sinnoh League Tournament continues as Jun battles Koya, with Koya's Absol defeating Jun's Pokémon without even taking any damage. After the match, Jun goes to tell Koya that it was a great match and that Koya had him completely outclassed, to which Koya replies that Jun should quit as a Trainer, that hopeless Trainers such as him have no right to own a Pokémon and that the only thing he can give his Pokémon are pain and sorrow. As Koya then goes to leave, Hareta steps in refusing to accept the horrible things he said to Jun. Koya however, couldn't care less what Hareta has to say and tells him to stay out of his business and prepare for his own battles. Hareta swears to win all his battles so that he may eventually face Koya and make him listen to what he has to say. Hareta's next opponent is none other than Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four who tells Hareta that it was the rumors of his exploits that led him to participate in this tournament and that he wants to have a battle that will really get their hearts burning. This also gets Hareta fired up which suddenly leads into "Dance Time." Once both Hareta and Flint have stopped dancing, the battle commences. Hareta starts with Empoleon up against Flint's Rapidash, firing off a immediately which Rapidash dodges with its . Rapidash then lets off a to weaken Empoleon's attacks before striking with a . With Empoleon down, Hareta switches to Regigigas. Flint says that he knows about Regigigas' , thus giving him the advantage, but Hareta says that that's no problem because his Misdreavus knows . However, he is penalized by the referee for sending out a second Pokémon. Hareta says that if he can't use two Pokémon on the field at a time, he'll fight alongside his Pokémon instead, however he isn't allowed to do this either. Flint says that if this is the extent of Hareta's skills, there's no way he could get his heart burning and that he should just go for the finish sending out his Drifblim against Misdreavus. As Hareta stands by helpless, the words Koya said to Jun come back to haunt him. As they cut deep into Hareta, he finally screams out that he refuses to believe what Koya said and that he'll show off exactly what he's capable of. As Flint's Drifblim goes for the finishing blow, Hareta tells it to use Skill Swap before it hits, resulting in Drifblim also being taken out in the resulting . Flint brings Rapidash back out as Hareta falls back on Regigigas. As Rapidash strikes again taking advantage of Slow Start, Hareta says that while it's true his Pokémon have gone through a lot of pain in this battle, there's no sorrow because of the fact that they really cares about him as a Trainer, and as a Trainer he cares about them too. He tells Regigigas to try and hold on a little longer before it lurches forward and collapses. Flint says that that was a close one and that he was concerned that Regigigas might actually be able to fight back, he tells Hareta that he did well and Regigigas gets back up. Hareta declares that they should finish this in a single strike and has Regigigas attack with the "Focus ." As Rapidash is defeated, Hareta tells Flint to bring out his last Pokémon, however he declines saying that his remaining wouldn't stand a chance against that Regigigas, besides he's had enough fun for one day. Hareta is declared the winner as Flint tells him that he's looking forward to seeing the rest of Hareta's matches. As Koya turns to leave, Hareta calls out to him, saying that the thing he wanted to say earlier is that the relationships shared with your Pokémon is what makes it worth fighting for. Koya ignores him and Hareta declares that he'll beat him soon enough. Major events * Jun battles Koya and loses. * Hareta battles Flint and is declared the victor, as Flint forfeits. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts * (Jun's) * (Flint's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Koya * Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Jun's) * (Jun's) * (Koya's) * (Flint's) * (Flint's) Trivia The title page introduces the rules of the Tournament: '- Sinnoh Tournament Standard Rules -' * Competition in Single Battles only. * Contestants may register up to six Pokémon. Only three of those may be used in any Single Battle. * Contestants may change their six registered Pokémon between battles. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA24